Friendly Fire
by LE McMurray
Summary: Ferretti runs into someone familiar on a routine mission.


Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I started this ages ago and just finished. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ferretti sighed as he leaned against the nearest tree. This planet wasn't so bad, blue sky, green fields, no natives.

"Sir," Captain Burns called, "The Gates opening."

"Down," Ferretti ordered.

SG2 dropped behind the bushes waiting as the Stargate opened. Ferretti swore as four Jaffa walked out guarding a Goa'uld.

"Take the Jaffa out," Ferretti ordered his team, "But I want the Gould alive."

They nodded and slowly moved positions. At Ferretti's signal they started firing the four Jaffa falling quickly.

"Stay where you are," Ferretti ordered moving in front of the Goa'uld, "We will fire."

The Goa'uld laughed before suddenly falling as Burns shot her from behind.

"Hold your fire," Ferretti snapped dropping next to the body, "What part of 'I want her alive' didn't you understand?"

"Sir," Burns started, "It's just a Gould."

"This isn't just any Gould," Ferretti snapped, "This is Daniel Jackson's wife."

He gently turned her over checking for a pulse relieved to find one as faint as it was. The light flared in her eyes once before it died and human eyes looked at him.

"Tarrant," he yelled, "You're our medic."

Tarrant dropped down beside him, "She's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her back to the base now."

Ferretti nodded and Burns started to dial.

"Sha're," Ferretti called to her softly, "Sha're."

Her eyes fixed on him recognition in them, she tried to say something but he stopped her.

"Just stay still," he told her, "I'm going to have to move you. Your injuries are bad."

"Gone," she whispered.

"What?" Ferretti asked, "What's gone?"

"Her," Sha're's eyes started to close.

"We have to get her back now," Tarrant reminded him, "The Gates open."

Ferretti lifted the injured woman into his arms feeling her warm blood soak into his clothes before he ran through the open Gate.

x

Janet Fraiser had been having a nice, relaxing and exceedingly peaceful day. SG1, the most troublesome of teams were offworld, she had very few patients and none that were any worse than a few scrapes and bruises. All in all it was shaping up to be a boring shift where she could catch up on all her paperwork.

She should have known it wouldn't last.

"MEDICAL TEAM TO EMBARKATION ROOM," the voice of General George Hammond blared over the speakers.

With well-practiced ease she and her whole team were on their way to deal with their latest emergency almost instantly.

"Major?" she asked seeing Ferretti carrying a blood-soaked body.

"She came through with some Jaffa," he reported as he placed her on the gurney, "She was caught in the crossfire."

Janet got her look at the face of the young woman and gasped, "Oh my God."

Her shock barely lasted a second before she started shouting orders, "Major, what about the Gould?"

"I think it died but I can't be sure," he said.

"Okay," Janet nodded, "Let's move people."

x

Ferretti sat with Hammond watching as the doctors worked. They were now in their sixth hour of surgery.

"I hope she makes it," Ferretti sighed, "They deserve a break."

"Dr's Fraiser and Warner are the finest," Hammond reminded him, "They'll do their best."

"When are SG1 due back?"

Hammond checked his watch, "In about ten hours."

"They should be done by then," Ferretti leaned back in his chair before jumping up needing to do something, "Want some coffee sir?"

"Thank you Major," Hammond nodded before turning back and watching the doctors at work.

He looked at the young woman lying on the operating table. Only a small part of her face wasn't obscured by tubes connected to the machines that were keeping her alive.

"Poor child," he said to himself, "To go through so much only to end up like this. I hope you're as strong as Jack said."

* * *

Jack sighed in relief seeing the Stargate in front of them. Another wonderfully boring mission finished. Daniel and Sam were walking slightly behind him arguing over some film they were going to watch, Teal'c just behind them listening to them.

"Why do you not just wait until you have seen the film to find out who played the part?" he asked them finally.

Sam and Daniel gave each other a glance before Sam turned to Teal'c, "Where would the fun be in that?"

They both laughed at Teal'c's expression as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay Daniel dial us home," he ordered, "Carter, if you would send the signal. Then you two can finally shut up."

The two scientists grinned at each other before following his orders. When the Stargate opened Jack motioned them to move.

When they stepped onto the ramp Jack grinned, "It's good to be home."

The lack of their commanding officer made him frown, "Okay, what's up?"

"Colonel O'Neill," Davis called from the control room, "General Hammond has ordered that you and SG1 are to go to the infirmary the moment you arrive back."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"I was just told to get you all there."

x

Their packs and weapons had been taken before they left the Gateroom and confused they went straight to the infirmary.

"Any guesses as to what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Tok'ra?" Sam said.

"Maybe we've been taken over by aliens again," Daniel joked.

"It could be any of our allies," Teal'c suggested.

"Or Fraiser's come up with a whole new battery of tests for post-missions and we get to be the guinea pigs," Jack grinned.

They all laughed as they got to the infirmary.

"SG1," Hammond greeted them soberly before turning to Daniel, "Dr Jackson."

Daniel looked perplexed, "What?"

"There was an accident off world," Hammond started as Ferretti came up and joined them.

"Daniel," Ferretti said, "We tried to just take out the Jaffa but it wasn't possible. She was hit."

"She?" Daniel asked still confused.

Ferretti looked at Jack who suddenly understood. Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "Come on, let's see what Fraiser has to tell us."

Not connecting what he'd been told Daniel moved as Jack guided him halting when he saw Janet standing beside a bed.

Janet turned to him revealing who was on the bed; "Daniel, we did…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Daniel pushed past her ignoring everything.

"Sha're?" he whispered staring in amazement she was here and horror at how ill she looked.

"Carter, Teal'c," Jack murmured nodding to Daniel before he took Janet to one side, "Tell me. I'll explain to Daniel once he's back with us."

Janet nodded and quickly explained everything to him. Jack listened with one eye on Daniel who was softly stroking Sha're's hair. Teal'c had one hand on his shoulder while Sam went to get him a seat.

"Is she going to live?" he asked Janet.

Janet sighed, "We did all we could. It's up to her now."

* * *

Daniel sat next to the bed his fingers entwined with his wife's. He couldn't remember how long he'd been here but until she woke up he wasn't moving.

Sam gently rested her hand on his shoulder, "No change?"

"No," he whispered.

"Daniel, you need to get some rest," she told him.

"I'm not moving," he told her.

"Daniel…"

"Sam, I am not moving until she wakes up," he stressed.

Sam pressed a mug into his free hand, "It's fresh and full of caffeine. I'll bring you something to eat."

"Thank you," he murmured taking a drink of his coffee.

Sam sighed and went to rejoin Jack and Teal'c who were standing on the opposite side of the room.

"He won't move," Sam told them, "I'm not surprised."

"It's been two days," Jack said, "Okay, I'll move him but Sam stay with her."

Sam nodded.

x

Daniel looked up as Jack touched his shoulder.

"Okay, Daniel," Jack told him, "You're going to come with me, have a shower, get cleaned up then eat properly."

"No," Daniel argued.

"Daniel, Sam will stay with her," Jack said softly, "You need to get cleaned up. It'll make you feel better. You don't want Sha're to wake up to you smelling like this, do you?"

"Fine," Daniel gave in too tired to argue, "But I'm coming back after the shower."

"We'll bring food to you," Jack agreed pulling him up and out of the room leaving Sam to take his place.

x

Sam looked at the sleeping form of Sha're on the bed. Her heart was steady and her breathing rhythmic, the machines telling this to all.

"You know you have to wake up soon," Sam told her, "He's going to sit here until you do."

When she didn't get any reply Sam gently fixed the pillow, "You should know he's got a legion of admirers around here. Half the nurses on the base are crazy about him and there's always a rush to be part of the team when he's injured but he doesn't even notice. He's only ever had you on his mind."

Sha're lay there.

"You know I'm looking forward to getting to know you," Sam told her, "Our first meeting wasn't exactly long. Daniel rarely talks about you to anyone but the Colonel. He's missed you so much that it's hard for him but one thing I know is you really are a special person. You must be to be loved by Daniel."

Taking her hand Sam sighed, "Come back to him. He needs you so much," she fell into silence and listened to the steady beat of Sha're's heart.

"Thanks Sam," Daniel said as he returned sliding back into the chair the second she vacated it entwining his fingers with his wife's again.

Sam moved over to join Jack, "That was quick."

"Fastest shower, shave and clothes change on record," Jack shrugged, "I'm going to go get him something to eat. Just…"

"Already done sir," Sam smiled, "Don't worry."

* * *

Jack leaned back in the seat between the beds where Sha're and Daniel lay. Daniel had fallen asleep against her bed completely exhausted. Teal'c very gently moved him from the chair to the bed without him waking up. He'd been asleep for almost eight hours now and showed no signs of waking up at all.

"How is she?" Jack asked Janet when she came over to check on Sha're.

"The same," Janet sighed, "We just have to wait until she's ready to wake up. How's he?"

"Still asleep," Jack shrugged, "He's so exhausted he's not even talking in his sleep."

Jack leaned forward taking Sha're's hand, "I hope she gets through this. I don't know how he'll cope if she dies again."

"I know what you mean," Janet said.

"Doc," Jack said suddenly as he felt Sha're's hand squeeze his, "I think she's waking up."

Janet efficiently moved to check her patient. Sha're's eyes opened suddenly panic in them. She tried to claw the tube out of her mouth but Janet stopped her.

"Sha're, that's there to help you breath," she told her, "You need to calm down. Sha're, you're safe. You're safe here."

Sha're was still struggling furiously but as Jack came into her view she stopped staring at him in amazement.

"It's okay honey," he smiled gently squeezing her hand, his other hand resting on her head, "Janet's just trying to help you. The tubes there to help you breathe, I know it's uncomfortable and I know you want it out but until we're sure you can breathe on your own it has to stay there, okay?"

Sha're nodded but her hand kept a tight grip on his.

"Carter," Jack turned calling to his 2IC as she came in to the infirmary, "She's awake. Get him up."

Sam nodded and went over to where Daniel was sleeping, "Daniel," she shook him, "Daniel," she sighed, "Sir, he's not waking up."

"Do it the old fashioned way," Jack told her.

"What?" Janet asked.

"Just watch," Jack grinned before turning his attention back to Sha're.

Sam grabbed a jug of water and a towel before walking back to where Daniel was sleeping. She quickly tipped the water over his face and threw him the towel as he woke up spluttering.

"What did you do that for?" Daniel demanded wiping his face.

"Daniel," Jack called, "She's awake."

Daniel jumped off the bed and took Jack's place smiling as he looked down on his wife. Sha're's eyes sparkled with relief seeing him.

"Hello my love," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Jack transferred her hand to Daniel's before he moved away to join Sam.

x

"Okay Sha're," Janet said softly, "When we take the tube out I need you to blow as hard as you can."

Sha're nodded and on Janet's cue started to blow until the tube came out of her throat, she coughed slightly as Janet checked her.

"That's better," Daniel smiled when he came over to them, "How do you feel love?"

"Sore," Sha're answered hoarsely.

"It'll take a while till your throat feels better," Janet told her, "I'll be back later."

"Thanks Janet," Daniel said softly as he leaned in and gently kissed his wife's forehead.

"Dan'iel," she croaked.

"Yes," he smiled still stroking her hair.

"This is Earth?" she asked.

"This is the SGC," he replied, "I'll show you the surface once you feel better."

Her hand slid over his cheek and she smiled, "I have missed you my husband."

"I missed you too," Daniel whispered before he leaned closer and they kissed.

* * *

Daniel watched Sha're from the door of the infirmary. It had been several weeks since she'd been injured and she was recovering well. She was still in a wheelchair but her physiotherapy was according to Janet right on schedule. Just now Sam was with her and they were flipping through a catalogue for new clothes.

Sha're was looking truly astounded at some of the clothing and every so often she would laugh. Daniel couldn't stop smiling watching her and Sam together. They'd built up a firm friendship very quickly to his delight with Sam helping her get used to certain aspects of Earth culture.

"You know you can go over and join them," Jack said coming up behind him.

"I'm just watching her," Daniel replied softly with a smile, "Look at her Jack. Despite almost dying a few weeks ago, everything she's been through and she can still smile like that."

"Oh brother," Jack sighed before giving him a push towards the two women, "Hey Sha're, I found something you might want. If you don't I could throw him back."

Sha're laughed reaching out her hand to Daniel who sat beside her on the bed hugging her tightly.

"Where is Teal'c?" Sha're asked them, "It is unusual for him not to be with you all."

"Think that's her way of saying the rest of us need a life?" Jack asked Sam.

Sam laughed, "He's on a mission with SG3."

"Are you not going out on missions?" Sha're asked confused.

"Well, I've got some time to finish a few experiments," Sam explained.

"I got conned into training new recruits," Jack added.

"And I'm not leaving you until I know you are perfectly healthy," Daniel told her, "I might even just become research."

"Dan'iel…" she started.

"We'll discuss it when you're better," Daniel told her lightly kissing her nose, "Until then I am not leaving this planet."

"In any other place a strange comment," Jack sighed, "Here an everyday occurrence."

Sam laughed choking slightly on her drink.

"Before Carter kills herself, dinner at my place," Jack grinned, "Takeout and movie night. Teal'c should be back by then."

"He has been saying I must watch a film called…" Sha're paused hunting her memory, "Star Wars?"

Sam laughed, "Well you won't be the only one watching it for the first time. The Colonel has never seen it either."

"You've never seen Star Wars?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged, "I like to be different."

Sam started laughing as Sha're giggled resting her head against Daniel's shoulder.

Jack grabbed Sam's arm, "Let's go annoy someone else for a while."

They disappeared leaving Daniel alone with his wife.

"They left pretty quickly," Daniel smiled, "Maybe it was something I said."

"I doubt that my husband," Sha're told him, "They care greatly about you."

"I know," he said, "Do you want out of here?"

"You promised to show me outside," Sha're smiled, "We could go now."

"Okay," Daniel slipped his arms around her lifting her off the bed and into the chair waiting for her, "Let's go."

x

Sha're was seated on Jack's couch with a blanket rested around her while Daniel and Jack fixed food. Sam was picking up Teal'c, Janet and Cassie from the base and was due to arrive soon.

This was Sha're's first time actually off the base. Janet had refused to let her out from under her supervision until now. Though since Janet was coming to join them it wasn't really out from Janet's supervision.

"Are you warm enough?" Daniel asked sitting beside her.

"I am fine," Sha're smiled at him.

"If you want anything just say," he rested his hand against her cheek.

"Finish helping Jack," she ordered him.

Daniel kissed her softly before heading back into the kitchen.

x

"I was meant to be going to the movies," Cassie sulked in the back of the car.

"Cassandra," Janet said sharply, "This is the first night that Sha're has been out of the SGC. Daniel wanted a family get together and like it or not young lady he counts you as family and Daniel wants you to meet his wife."

"Fine," the sixteen year old sighed.

"Cassandra," Teal'c admonished sharply, "Behave yourself."

Cassie grimaced her face filled with annoyance as Sam pulled into Jack's drive. Still sulking she followed on behind Teal'c. Her mask of teenage indifference disintegrated however when Daniel came over to hug her.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Daniel told Cassie herding her to the living room.

"Is that your wife?" Cassie murmured.

"Yeah," he breathed, "Sha're, I'd like you to meet Cassandra. She's Janet's daughter."

"Hello," Sha're smiled at her.

"Hi," Cassie smiled back sitting next to her.

"Dan'iel said you are also not from Earth," Sha're said softly.

"No," Cassie replied.

"Then you can help me learn," Sha're told her, "Teal'c has agreed but the others do not know what it is like to try and live on another planet."

"Hey," Daniel cried in indignation.

"Except Dan'iel," Sha're corrected herself.

"I'd love to," Cassie said softly.

"Okay folks," Jack interrupted them, "We have food, we have drink and we have many movies."

"Everybody get comfortable," Sam said grabbing one of the chairs.

"Sorry Cassie," Daniel pulled the teenager up taking her place beside his wife.

"No problem," Cassie took the seat beside him as Jack sat on the ground just next to her.

Janet had the other seat while Teal'c rested against that one.

* * *

He watched them.

Disgust filled him seeing how SG1, the premier team of the base, the CMO and the General in charge of keeping Earth safe being so friendly with this Goa'uld.

Even his own team leader was sucking up to her.

She was beautiful this he wouldn't deny but he knew what she was. He'd seen her eyes glow and heard that voice.

The scars he held after a Goa'uld had captured them were visible to him, always visible but Ferretti seemed to be just ignoring what that thing had done to all of them.

His lip curled in disgust as Jackson slid his hands through her hair.

He had to stop this, he had to and more importantly he would.

x

"Just a little further," Daniel coaxed helping Sha're take a few steps.

"I cannot," she cried.

Janet nodded and Daniel slipped his arms around her waist helping his wife back to the bed.

"You're doing well," Daniel encouraged her.

"I hate this," she cried, "I hate that you have to do everything for me."

"Sha're," he soothed, "You were hurt badly. I know you hate it but it's better than you being dead."

Seeing the look in his eyes at those words Sha're felt guilty at being so angry. He was right she was alive and they were together.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"No," he sighed, "I am. Of course you're frustrated. I would be too but I prefer this to you not being here at all."

Sha're gave a soft smile, "You did miss me."

"Of course I did," Daniel smiled back, "I've got you back now and I'm not letting you go."

Sha're slid her arm around his neck drawing him closer into a kiss.

"Would you two knock it off," Jack cried from behind them, "There are sick people here who don't need to see you making out."

Daniel groaned releasing his wife before turning to his best friend, "Are you here for a reason?"

"To see Sha're," Jack replied, "Think I was coming to see you? Hah."

"Thanks Jack," Daniel grimaced, "You really know how to make a guy feel wanted."

Jack grinned before turning to Sha're, "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled at him, "But I would like to see more than the infirmary."

Jack laughed, "Well you will be able to get out for a few more hours tonight. Barbecue at my house."

"Great," Daniel grinned.

"A what?" Sha're asked.

"You'll see," Jack grinned, "Sam will be down soon with some stuff for you.

"You are all being very kind," Sha're said softly.

"You're family," Jack told her, "See you two soon."

x

Sha're rested in the wheelchair a book sat open on her lap as she sat waiting until Daniel came to collect her for Jack's barbecue, whatever that was. Hearing a noise Sha're opened her eyes expecting to see her husband instead a man she didn't know towered above her, before she could do anything the man grabbed her his hand clamping across her mouth stopping her from screaming. Sha're was still extremely weak and was unable to struggle against the strength of her abductor.

Her mind whirled wondering why this was happening; Daniel had promised her she was safe here. As the man dragged her through the corridors Sha're felt hope spring as she heard the familiar voice of Ferretti coming towards her but she was pulled into a tight corner and felt a sharp point digging into her back.

"Make one sound and I will kill you," he growled in her ear.

Sha're shivered feeling tears streak down her cheeks, please find me, she thought, Daniel please find me.

x

"Come on Daniel," Jack called, "We've got to pick up some supplies after we get Sha're."

"Just finishing," Daniel promised, "I wanted to make sure I organised the movers to get rid of the piano before Sha're comes home."

"When's Janet letting her out?" Jack asked.

"In a few days," Daniel smiled, "I'm making sure the place is ready so she can use her wheelchair until she's able to walk."

"Well, can we go before she slips into a coma from boredom?" Jack demanded.

"Sure," Daniel jumped up and joined his friend to go collect his wife.

As they approached the room Sha're was using they saw Hammond, Janet, Sam and Teal'c standing outside in the corridor. Sam saw Daniel approaching and told Hammond who turned a frown on his face.

"What happened?" Daniel demanded.

"Sha're has been taken forcibly," Teal'c explained, "I discovered her room empty and in disarray about two minutes ago."

Jack caught Daniel's arm, "Any idea who?"

"Tarrant," Ferretti told them as he came jogging along the corridor, "He was caught on camera pulling her along the corridor. Daniel the good news is he's not left the base."

"That's good?" Daniel demanded.

"It means we have him trapped," Jack told his friend, "And he has nowhere to run."

Daniel turned terror in his eyes, "But he has my wife as his hostage."

x

Sha're cried out as she was thrown against the wall, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Tarrant laughed hysterically, "You may have fooled them but you can't fool me."

"Fool you?" Sha're whispered scared.

"I saw your eyes glow, I heard the voice," Tarrant replied his eyes wide and in them Sha're saw madness.

A shiver ran through her, "Ammonet is dead," she tried to reason with him, "I am not her."

The slap he gave her slammed her head against the wall. Dazed Sha're tasted blood in her mouth.

"Stop it," he yelled at her, "I saw you. I heard you. I still bear the scars from what you did to me."

Sha're froze searching her memory wondering if Ammonet had tortured the man before her but he was not among those whose faces were burned into her mind.

"You're all the same," he continued, "And I intend to remove you."

"Dan'iel will find me," she whispered to herself, praying fervently she was right.

Suddenly he grabbed her lifting her off the ground pushing her against the wall where she could see the burning in his eyes, "You're here to torture him," Tarrant cried, "He's a good guy who shouldn't be something for you to play with."

Before Sha're could say anything Tarrant slammed her against the wall letting her drop to the ground. She curled into a ball as he kicked her in the stomach before producing a knife.

Sha're closed her eyes wishing for Daniel and Jack to come running in and save her but she had learned long ago wishing never did any good. She braced herself for the fatal thrust but heard Tarrant laugh making her gingerly open them.

"I'm not going to let you die easily," he growled at her, "You tortured me, kept me alive for your amusement so that's what I'm going to do. I can bleed you for hours before you die. Get comfortable."

x

Jack watched as Daniel paced waiting to find out where Tarrant had taken his wife, his panic was tightly contained as he knew he couldn't lose control until she was safe.

"Well?" Jack demanded as Ferretti arrived.

"He's on the lowest level," Ferretti reported, "He's in a storage room; there's only one way in or out. We enter and use zats to stun him."

"Agreed," Hammond told them.

"Be careful you do not hit Sha're," Teal'c told them, "In her weakened state it could kill her."

Jack nodded as he passed out the zats; he gripped Daniel's shoulder silently checking he was okay. Daniel gave a quick nod taking the offered weapon following on behind Teal'c who led the way.

x

Sha're lay in a sticky puddle from the blood flowing from all the cuts he'd made. She tried to stay awake knowing if she could hold on they would find her. She was vaguely aware of Tarrant standing watching her die a vicious smile on his face the knife in his hand stained with her blood. At least she had seen Daniel once again, she'd been able to hold him and remind him of her love for him.

She felt tears threaten her knowing how hard this would be for Daniel when she died again, she didn't want him to be in pain so that meant she had to fight. As she decided this she heard noise from outside, they were coming.

x

Daniel could barely contain his terror as Teal'c and Ferretti took the lead, he watched as they burst through the door catching Tarrant off guard and grabbing him. Daniel flew into the room finding Sha're lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Sha're," he cried pulling her to him.

"I knew you would come," Sha're breathed as her head lolled onto his shoulder.

"I won't lose you again," Daniel told her, "Jack, get Janet now."

As Jack moved to call the doctor in Tarrant managed to throw Ferretti into Teal'c sending them both flying into the shelves grabbing Ferretti's gun at the same time.

"I won't let it survive," he screamed aiming the gun at Sha're.

"No!!!!" Daniel threw himself round pulling Sha're out of the way crying out as the bullet ripped through his shoulder making him fall to the ground beside his wife as Jack managed to subdue Tarrant.

Daniel stared into Sha're's dark eyes and the last thing either saw before blackness took them was their love's face.

* * *

Sha're groaned as she felt consciousness force itself on her.

"It's alright Sha're," Sam's gentle voice soothed, "You're safe."

Sha're stared at the blonde woman trying to calm herself, "What happened?"

"I used the healing device to heal most of the wounds he'd made," Sam explained helping the younger woman to sit up, "You've been given a blood transfusion."

"What is that?" Sha're asked her head still spinning.

"Never mind," Sam smiled, "Just relax and you'll feel better soon."

Sha're leaned back against the pillows sighing before her memory returned of the few moments before she passed out, "Dan'iel?" she cried in terror.

"He's fine," Sam soothed, moving out of the way revealing Daniel unconscious on the bed beside Sha're his shoulder bandaged, "He's still sleeping."

"Was he hurt badly?" Sha're whispered her hand reaching out to her husband.

"Janet said that the bullet went straight through his shoulder," Sam explained, "Amazingly missing everything, to be honest he's had worse."

"He'll be just fine Sha're," Janet promised as she and Jack arrived.

Janet nodded to the Colonel and together they moved Daniel's drip back behind Sha're's bed before moving the two beds together allowing Sha're to slip her hand into her husband's until he woke up.

x

Daniel felt pain shoot through his shoulder as he woke up panic filling him; "Sha're?" he called.

"Sh Dan'iel," his wife's voice came from beside him as he felt her stroke his hand.

Forcing his eyes open he sighed in relief to find her lying right beside him a smile covering her face, her eyes filled with relief.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered wincing as he reached out to her.

"Be careful Dan'iel," Sha're told him before she reached out and pushed the button for Janet to come, "You saved my life."

"You shouldn't have been in that position," Daniel cried, "I…"

"You need to calm down Daniel," Janet said as she walked over to them, "Sha're is perfectly fine. She'll need a little more physiotherapy than before and your arm will be in a sling for a while but both of you will heal just fine."

Daniel nodded sighing, "Tired," he murmured.

"That's the pain medication," Janet smiled, "You'll probably be tired for quite a while so rest."

"Yes Dan'iel," Sha're added, "You must rest."

"So should you Sha're," Janet reminded the young woman, "I'll be back later."

Janet left them alone smiling as they both just closed their eyes and fell asleep.

x

"Daniel, would you stop trying to push the wheelchair," Jack snapped, "You have one arm."

"You're going to push my wife into a wall," Daniel countered as they headed towards the elevator.

"Enough you two," Sha're scolded, "Dan'iel, allow Jack to push without interference and you take my hand."

"Yes dear," Daniel acquiesced as Jack grinned.

"So, home sweet home," Jack said, "Or my house sweet my house until your arm's better."

"The joys," Daniel muttered.

"Be nice," Jack told him, "You'll give Sha're the wrong impression."

"So you actually cleaned?" Daniel asked innocently, "No left-over take out boxes? No beer bottles?"

"Daniel," Jack stressed, "My house is completely perfect."

Sha're giggled amused at the two men.

"Car's ready," Sam interrupted them moving in and swiftly took control of the wheelchair, "Let's get out of here."

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other before shrugging and following on, Daniel unable to stop smiling. His life was starting again.


End file.
